The Last Phoenix
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: CH. 12 up!Jake's Dragon Training has gotten worse when Rose finds out he's a Dragon and leaves.But will the determination to save the only remaining Phoneix bind them back together like before?R&R! ...SPECIAL ADDITION...
1. Pilot:Where we are now

**A/N:**This story takes place after the episode "The Hunted." which has currently not aired in the U.S. yet.But since I have a friend who lives in Columbia named Elizabeth and I saw a replay of the show,which I guess she said aired sometime at the beginning of the year,while I was down there.So just wanted to let you know that much before continueing and if anything seems different,then you'll know why.

Rose gazed out at the snow-capped mountains from where she sat alone in the Cargo hold on the Fraight train that was supposively heading North bound to whatever town or cityit was going into.She sighed deeply,as the rush of her breath misted out from the inside of the box car and out into the still snowy climate.She was running away,she mused tiredly as she rested her back on wall beside the door and forget she had ever been Huntsgirl.And maybe even more importantly,that she had ever met the humourous,cool and mysterious Jake.

After having found out about him at the Dragon Hunt only a few days earlier,Rose had spent nearly every waking minute of the last 3 days coming up with a plan.Although the rest of theClan would not hear of her giving up,she had decided not to all entirely run away.But she had a cousin that lived up in the very Mountains where Jake had first discovered her secret,so rather then face her her Clan,she had decided to temporarily go and live with her cousin,Leslie,for a bit.

"Jake..."she whispered softly into the brisk,wintery Morning.

Meanwhile...

"Young one,concentrate!"A sharp and insistent voice that rattled Jake out of his already absorbed thoughts of Rose,making it very clear he expected more out of Jake then what he was proving to be doing lately.

"Huh!Oh!Right...Right.I'm on it,G!"Jake shook his Crimson,reptilian head to relieve himself those things and concentrate on the task at hand,but just barely making it.

Jake had been improving a great amount since the Dragon Summit had tooken place,but all that went downhill when Rose had not only discovered who Jake was but had been away to.It was funny,Jake thought he felt worse when he had found out about her true identity first.However,he had been still trying to find out how to go about and cope with his discovery.To ignore her,aviod her,tell her...what to do.In the end,he had settled just to forget about her.But now something was holding him back,something strong and stubborn.

"Jake,"his Grandfather consoled him concernedly,after they had successfully prevented the Statue of Liberty's fire torch from falling about One-Hundred feet below,"You have seem very distracted with you're duties lately,more then ususal.And I was just curious to know if it might had anything to do with-"

"No!"Jake cut him off quickly,his claws flying up in front of him defensively and a phoney grin playing on his muzzle,"It's cool,Gramps.I...uh,just didn't get a lot of sleep last night is all.But don't be buggin',cause tommorw this Mackdaddy Dragon is gonna be back and with it,ya head!"

"Enough flaunting,let's go now."Grandpa groaned wearily,as he circled around and headed downwards before he streamed across the sky and started to head back towards the shop,"Jake?"he turned his head to inquire his Grandson,"Is there a reason why you're not coming back with me now?I need to prepare you for tommorw where were going."

"Uhh,"he repiled vaguely,craining his neck to look at something that was shining a sort of whiteish-blue in the distance,but then he focused on his Grandfather and nodded his head energetically,"Uhh...yeah!Coming!Just thought I saw somethin'.But no worries!It's...gone now."

As they flew back towards the shop,Grandpa in front,Jake kept tilting his head to the side to get a better look of what was up ahead.But he didn't catch it again and for reasons unknown to him,he could feel that something was about to happen.Something,that would be bigger then all of them.

Mean-Meanwhile...

A dark creature lurked around the Shop just outside,coming cup closer to the window,the creature could just peer past it's dirty and grimy surface,to make out a sort of Scroll that sat as if begging to be taken on the front Counter in the front.

"Now,"came a deep and ominous voice,"It will soon begin."

OK,I now it's rather,um,short and everything.But the next ones will be longer,of course.I hope you like it so far,because theres more to come very,very soon.Thanks for the R&R,byez!Oh and post feel free to include any questions and I'll awnser them in my next chapter.OK,like I said b4,byez!

LP


	2. Of the Last Phoenix,a hinted Mr Long and...

Quick Note:Thanks for all the reviews you guys!Anywho,here's some repiles to any questions and/or comments made.Won't take long.

Repiles:

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth:**You sounded rather excited.So much so,that I had to say this.Take a chill pill!

**IndependentGirl:**Well,I acutally only saw half of it when I was up at my cousins in Columbia about a week ago as soon as I got a break for SATS.And she saw pretty much most of it and filled me in on what happened.But she didn't mention exchanging schools...ugh!She's SO vague!Anyways,I still continue on with it.It won't make a ton of difference.But thanks for pointing that out for me.lolz!

Alright,without further ado,I will continue!Heh,that ryhmes.

Continueing...

Jake sat cross-legged on his bed,deep within the realm of thought.He had returned home that night with the feeling of before still clinging to him and it was growing stronger by the second.But his Grandfather had clearly told him to be in his best shape for one of the biggest missions he had ever done.And it would all begin the next morning.

"And to think I could be living normally right now if this was a 'skip' generation,"He turned his head slightly to look over at the alarm clock that rested on his nightstand and when his eyes caught the wearying sight of 1:30.He sighed with irresolution and turned restlessly on his side to try and sleep,"But it is..."he continued to murmur drowzily,"Worth it."

The next thing Jake knew was that he was being prodded hastily in the side by the end of something not quite sharp but differently pointed,it was enough to arowze the young Asian-American teen enough to swipe out irratabley at the foregin object and then,with his arm starting to drag him down.Jake slumped over and fell over the side of the bed,sheets and all.

"Yoo-hoo!Jakey,time to get up!"Jake heard the up-beat sound of Fu Dog's voice making him slowly lift his eye lids,"Raise annndddd shine!"he continued to coax Jake with a sing-song voice,starting to pull at his arm,"Come on,kid!Grandpa's waiting.And if he's waiting,_you _need to be moving!Kapcise?"

"Uhh-slow down,"Jake finally groaned groggily and started to get his feet,"Grandpa's here?Already."he glanced over to the clock to see it was already past Nine,"Holy crud!I'm late..."

"Well,mister make-us-wait-forever.You're telling-_me!_"

Not bothering to change but to just grab his coat and slip on his shoes,Jake quickly grabbed Fu Dog by the collar and ran while dragging him down stairs and was almost out the front door when his Sister stepped in front of him.

"Hi Jake."She said simply,her dimples showing as she smiled first cheekily at Fu then at Jake,"Where are you going?"

"No time Hailey."Jake told her sternly,scooting her to one side,"I'm already late and not needin' anymore delays here."

"Late for Dragon Lessons?"

That one sentence all together made him freeze in his tracks,but rather to take the time to explain or just explode on her.He only turned and nodded once,shifting into his Dragon Form,him and Fu Dog were well on thier way to where they needed to go.But leaving a very wide-eyed Hailey behind.

"What's wrong,pumpkin?"Her father questioned her with an arched brow as soon as she was came trotting dejectedly back in the house,"You look worse then time you didn't get that part in the play-thing you wanted so badly."

"Nothing Daddy,"Hailey shook her head and slowly made her way back up the stairs,"I wish I could tell you."she told him before she went up to her room,"But I can't,sorry."

Mr Long scatched at his head and wondered why in the world his own Nine-year-old daugther couldn't just tell what was going on.She wasn't anywhere near the Teen years as his son was,he realized.But then,if not that,what could it be?

On to Grandpa's house we go!

Jake flapped his wings furiously,as he made a rather crashing dive into the already-opened door to his Grandfather's shop and luckily landed right in a useless pile of old scrap metal.

"Whew!"Jake laughed coolly,brushing his shoulders off and taking a few steps back,"That was a close one.Maybe G is still asleep or something.And I got here just in the nick of..."

"JAKE!"his hopes of sneaking in without being noticed shattered instantly,as a pierecing roar came from just behind him and he grimly turned to see a very tightened-red face glaring at him from the backroom's doorway.

"Oh!"He laughed sheepishly,turning on his heel and changing back to normal,"Sorry,Gramps.Didn't see you there."but he sort of frowned and dropped the act all together,"Uh,I kind of slept in late.Or,you know,I would have been here I time."

Instead of yelling at him any further,he only dismissed it by motioning Jake and the now just recovering Fu Dog into the back room where he made Jake sit opposite from him on the other side of a small,round table.Taking in a deep breath,he began to explain to Jake what his biggest assignment yet was,

"Jake,"He began to say in a clear andserious voice,"You know you're job is to watch-out-for and protect the hidden world of the Magical realm from all evil here in New York,right?Right.Well,there is one job out there that is greater then any other...protecting the last Phoenix,"he paused when he saw the disturbed look on his Grandson's face at the mention of the world 'last',he took that time to nod and then continue on pensively,"Yes,they use to thrive majestically in different places around the world.But,no thanks to the Huntsclan.Only 1 remains and the only reason no one has located it until now is because.Well...they only appear every few hundred years.And this one is in great danger,since of course it's now making it's appearance now in the real world and where.Well,it was last seen heading our way."

"When was that?"Jake questioned him curiously.

"Oh,the other day actually.But,"he reached overto place a firm hand on Jake's shoulder and look him directly in the eye,"This is you're greatest challenge yet,young one.You,alone,are expected to watch after it and after seeing what you can do...well,let's just say the Dragon Council and I feel that since you have done what you have done before.We think that we can trust with this."

Jake was silent for a while,as he gazed out the window and watched a couple of younger kids go by on thier Skateboards.That was when,for the first time in a while,he was really concerned about a magical creature other then himself or Rose.And he,himself,had always wanted to see a real live Phoenix up close.He turned back to Grandpa.

"I'm ready for it.When do I start?"

"Right now,"Grandpa ushered Jake to shift back into Dragon form and follow him,"The Phoenix is coming closer and the Huntsclan,maybe even others,will strike soon.We need to find him and redirect him to a safer location then this!"

A few minutes with Rose...

As the Train came to a complete hault at the nearest Train station,it's sudden jolt made Rose awaken so suddenly that she almost fell out of the still partially opened Train door.Shivering a bit,she collected her only belongings she had tooken with her and proceeded to board off it when no one was looking and head quickly over to where a pay phone was.There,she slipped a few coins in and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from her pocket with her Cousin's number written hastily down on it.She then yanked the phone off the reciever and jabbed away at the buttons.

"Hello,"a young woman's voice awnsered at the other end.

"Leslie,it's me.I'm here and everything."Rose told her cousin in a rush of breath,as she pressed the phone up tightly to her ear,"It's pretty cold right now.Can you come and get me?"

"Yeah,just stay put OK."Leslie told her concernedly over the phone and hung up when she thought that Rose had heard.

With a deep,concentrated sigh,Rose walked up to sit by herself on a wooden bench on the small Train Station and pulled her light jacket up more around her shoulders.But just as she was ready to resume her thoughts about Jake,a familiar beeping sound made her glance down at her old Huntsclan watch.She would have ignored it,but somehow found herself reluctantly pressing the button to get the transmission anyways.

"Huntsgirl,"her Uncle's impaitent voice said over some wirey static,"The Phoenix is home immedeteley!I will not tolerant this sort of behaviour any longer."

But Rose only grabbed the Watch and ripped it off,giving him a very defiant and significant look,she threw it into the snow with jerking effort and caught herself breathing heavily.She didn't know what to do anymore,finding all she now knew out,transfereing schools,being forced to hunt even when she refused to.But,rethinking a bit,the Phoenix was very rare and very valuable.With brimming eyes,she almost went for the watch.However,something inside held her back.Something inside of her realized,it was wrong.

The Phoenix was a living creature,so were all Magical creatures.But,all her life she had been taught to only hunt and sell or keep them as trophies.But now that she thought about it,it really didn't seem worth it any longer.Even more so,she wanted to make it up to Jake somehow.And,grinning to herself and then to the deep cerulean sky with a calm silence hanging loosely in the air,she knew just how to do it.

Well,hope y'll like it so far.A lot of questions were probabley arowzed in this particular chapter,but all gets awnsered sooner or later.No worries!Anywho,I'll continue soon!I just LOVE it when I ryhem.Anywho...soon...hmm...not that funny.

LP


	3. Unpredictable predicaments

**QuickNote:**I may not update for awhile after this,because I'm going to be busy with,well,what 18-and-a-half-year-old teens are busy with.But here's the repiles to any sort of question or comment made last chapter.

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth:**No** big deal.But someone who starts a review like "LAVENDERPAW!" sort of surprised me.Don't worry,you're not the first one to do this.Worker72:Hey,no one ever said she was going to be _completely _reformed...OK,I might have sort of suggested it.But believe me,it's not going to be easy this chapter for Rose to try to just waltz up to Jake and take his side.And yes,there will be struggles.In the way you expect and then in other ways.But,I know what you mean.Don't worry,I never leave my fans dissapointed.Or...I try not to.OO lolz.**

**Worker72:**Hey,no one ever said she was going to be reformed...OK,I might have sort of suggested it.But believe me,it's not going to be easy this chapter for Rose to try to just waltz up to Jake and take his side.And yes,there will be struggles.In the way you expect and then in other ways.But,I know what you mean.Don't worry,I never leave my fans dissapointed.Or...I try not to.OO lolz. 

Continueing...

Jake flapped his wings strenuously to keep up at the rate they were going to head the Phoenix off.Which had made it over the Border of Canada an hour ago and was now heading to New York city.But,there was a catch to it and Grandpa was about to deliver the meassage full force.

"Young one!"he put a claw to his royal blue muzzle and called out to Jake,who had finally managed tokeepup with his level.

"What?"Jake turned his head just enough toperk his ear to listen,as he flapped a little closer just to be sure,"What is it?"

"There is something I forgot to mention..."Grandpa told him with a hint of over-modestness play in his voice,as he strained to keep his eyes focused on where they had to go,"That Phoenix I'm takingyou to guard alone,"he paused for a moment and then said meekly,"It's a she.And she is going have a chick or two very,very soon once she reaches New York to where her ancesters would always go...and-"

"WHOA!"Jake yelped in surprise,coming to a screeching hault in mid air,he then turned on his Grandfather with semi-accusing browneyes,"You want me to _what!_"

"Yes,I know it's a little shocking."He acknowledged Jake with a decisive nod,"But as the American Dragon,you know,it is you're job to protect those big and small from any danger."

"But...but..."Jake stammered deliriously for a few seconds,but then he realized what he was being told and agreed silently,"But I thought you said their's only one left?"he inquired Grandpa instead,grinning a bit,"How could she...?"

"Let's not talk about that right now,"Was all he said before they were nearing the Statue of Liberty to meet the Phoenix,before he added,"Let's just focus on the Phoenix."

Meanwhile...

Rose had decided all together that she was going to find that Phoenix and knowing Jake was the American Dragon,she was more sure then ever that he was going to be the one protecting it.So,with a heavy heart,she told her Cousin at the Bus Stop that she wanted to head back for New York.

"I know it seems weird,"she told her once they were on the main road and heading back to the place Rose knew she was destined to re-meet Jake at,Rose turned to Leslie who was seated in the driver's seat,"But I need to find someone there."

"Don't sweat it,Rosey."Leslie a long black-haired and blue-eyed 17-year-old girl who had only recently moved from Missouri into the Mountains,told her nonchalantly with a hint of a southern accient,"I know you got yourself a little boyfriend waitin' up there to meet ya.Am I right,hun?"

Rose couldn't help but smirk,"Yeah,"she said a little too deliberately,but then she grimaced,"Um,not exactly a _boyfriend._But more like a boy,who I guess is a friend."

"Rosey!"Leslie laughed in a high-pitched cackling voice,turning on a road that lead straight to the one of the main road to New York,"You really can't make up you're 'bout anything,can ya?Oh shoot,you really should tell me where you get you're humor from...anyways,what about our Uncle?Is that why you're going back to NYC also?"

"Not really,"Rose mutter quietly,"He's not that important."

"But he's family,"Leslie interputed in a more serious manner then before,turning to look at Rose out of the corner of her deep azure eyes,"And he did take you in,don't forget that."

Rose nodded slowly and then turned to face out the window of the city buildings now coming into view.And she secretly did have to admitt,that when she was younger and in need of a home,he had tooken her in without question.But,she gritted her teeth a bit,that was only because of her determined destiney.At that moment her eyes caught sight of a red blur near the Statue of Liberty.Squinting harder,she realized with joy,that it was Jake!But then another red and yellowish blur was going towards it.That could only mean one thing.

"Hmm..."Rose said to herself while turning to look over at her Cousin,she took out her gravity-perpelling surfboard and gently floating up and out of the open top,she looked down to see if Leslie had noticed anything.Nothing.So with some effort,she made her way towards the Staute of Liberty.

But,what would happen once she got there.Find out soon.

LP


	4. Remorse or Refusion?

**Quick Note:**I don't have time for the 'reply' part of this chapter.However,include or re-include you're question or whatever and I'll try my best to awnser it.Well,if that's it.Here's the 4th chapter!

As Rose approached the Statue Of Liberty,she could seem to make out Jake and the other reddish object better and better.But just as she was coming upon them within 20 or so feet.She realized with horrfied-widened eyes,that the firey bird-like creature was swooping her way and was almost ready to launch an attack when Jake got between them and,facing the Phoenix,held out his claws.Telling it an a very gentle and regardful tone,

"Hey,it's okay...it's okay,"he began slowly and then said with a little more persuasion,"If you want to stay here,that's alright.But please don't attack us.We just want to help you.Umm...was that okay?"

Jake turned to his Grandfather who looked from the Phoenix to Jake then,sneaking a slightly suspicious but knowing glance at Rose,he turned his head to Brookland Bridge and nodded.Showing that he knew that he both trusted Jake to keep the Phoenix out of harms way and sort out whatever differences he had with Rose.But,as he began to leave,a feeling in his stomach told him that it might be more then him or Jake barginned for.The three of them watched as he started back for the shop.

"Come on,girl."Jake finally told the Phoenix under his breath,leading the impaitent-looking large bird up to the top of the Statue so she could rest.She was a beautiful blend of golden,yellow-ish feathers,with flame-licking red and orange embers emitting from her wings,head and tail.But the most astounding thing was her deep,mystic cerulean eyes.

"Um..."Rose followed them up to where Jake and the Phoenix landed next to each other almost near the torch,"It's...um...could we?Um...Jake?"

But he still didn't awnser her for quite sometime,as he watched the Phoenix create some kind of flaming nest and seat herself comfortabley in the center of it.She made sure that Rose was back far enough,before she lowered her head and closed her dazzling aquatic eyes.After that,Jake snapped his head around at her and almost bared his teeth as he said,

"Don't tell me,"he began to her gruffly,"You came all the way here to apologize.Or no wait!Better yet,you're here to try to kick my butt and slay me like old times and then once that's out of the way.No one will stand in you're way of poaching the possible last Phoenix ever!"

His words sunk deeply into her,although what he was saying was to of been considered.She didn't blame him for that,but she had no intention of hurting anyone.However,she would have liked to become an honory member of clan and she still didn't see what was wrong with poaching Magical Creatures.They weren't even suppose to be real,just fairy tales.If they were like animals,that'd be one thing.But Jake was a living thing,part human in fact.And they had been getting close at one point.She was just so confused at this point of what to do,she just had told talk to him.

"Can't we just talk?"She began to ask him stiffly,her head bowed down so he wouldn't see the choked tears starting to sting her eyes,"Please,"she took in some deep breaths,as she shallowed back a sob,"Just talk to me."

That was when Jake really saw that she was just trying to get everything sorted out and he almost sympthazied with her and he almost reached out to touch her shoulder.But,he drew his claw back.She had been out to pretty much do away with him at one time,however,he did feel that maybe he should at least give her a chance to explain herself.

"Alright,Rose..."Jake sighed wearily,morphing back to normal and sitting on a bench a few feet from her,"Sit down and tell me what you have to."

Reluctantly,she walked over and took a seat beside him.At first,they completely avioded eye-contact with each other and focused more on the Phoenix.But gradually,Rose started reveiling things to Jake.Things,Jake had no idea about.She started out slow,then sped up a little more,

"It all started when I was 6,"she started to say,but grew a little more reserved and unwilling,then she turned to look at him and he turned to look at her,"My parents died in a car crash.That's when my Uncle,who just happened to live in New york 5,000 miles or more from our home in Montana.He took me in,but only then did he explain to me my destiney..."

Her words fell into an eerie silence,one that was precarious but thoughtful.It all seemed to seep into Jake after awhile,the crash,her Uncle taking her in,her destiney to slay a Dragon.Some time had passed and they had resumed gazing at the Phoenix with quiet admiration.But also to mainly keep thier minds busy with rushing thoughts and different oppions.

"So you had no choice,"Jake exclaimed suddenly,ahead of his own or Roses's thoughts,he then turned to look at her once more,"He said that it was you're destiney and that nothing could have changed it,right?"

Rose was flabbergasted,"How did you know that!"she shot to her feet and her started to just stare at him,"How did you know I couldn't change it if I could...?How Jake?I've never told anyone else that!"

"It's not hard to figure out,"Jake also got to his feet and started to walk to the edge of Statue,"Because Rose..."he turned to look directly in her eyes and smile boldly,"I can't change it either.And you know why,because I was born with this duty and this privlage.Sure,it's not always what it's all cracked up to be...but,"he turned back to the city,"I wouldn't change it."

"But you don't understand..."She began fretfully and then paused to look out with him,finally she sighed and tried to explain,"Ever since that say I've been taught that Magical creatures...all of them are just-"

"Just what?"Jake said casually,but then frowned,"Just worth nothing but a few quick bucks and maybe even a trophey or two?Is that it,Huntsgirl?"

"Don't call me that!"Rose spat at him bitterly in her typical Huntsgirl tone,but she was so tooken back,that she nearly stumbled back intoa slumbering Phoenix,"Oh,gosh."she whispered,frightened,"Why is this me?"

"Look,"Jake told her gentley,putting an arm on her shoulder,"I think you just need some lessons on what Magical Creatures are really like.You know,not from a Hunt-clan-POV?It would really help you get to know them and...me better.That is,"he paused to look into her eyes seriously and say forwardly,"If you're willing to try and change some?"

"I want to..."she began to say softly,her eyes glistening againist therising mid-day sun signaling noon,"But what if I _can't _Jake.After all,it's my destiney to be a Huntsmaster and take over my Uncle's place."

"Well,my destiney may be written in stone..."Jake told her with a creeping grin,as he jumped up to stand on the very tip of the edge,then he whirled around to Rose as he ascended his Dragon wings,"But that doesn't mean one of us can't try and do just that,"he then changed into his full Dragon form and letting himself take over,flamed Rose's board and held out one claw for her to grab on to,"Do you trust me enough to fly with me?"

Rose was so moved by Jake's abilitey to try and help her out,even after all she had done and/or tried doing.That she soon found herself gripping Jake's claw,as they took off to the main part of the city.But not before he grabbedwhat appeared to be some sort of blue bottle from behind his ear and biting off the cork,he threw a large gust of it at the Statue.

"What's that for?"Rose questioned him curiously.

"Magicblock,it'll keep all unwanted visitors away from the Phoenix for one hour."He explained breifly,before they descended off to the city,Jake then turned to add with a grin,"And besides,it's only 3 days till Thanksgiving.So technically,people are taking this time to getfrom wherever they are to wherever they need to go.So no one will even be trying to get to the Statue of Liberty right now."

So off they went,unaware that they were being watched by someone only at the base of the Statue.Just waiting for Jake to mess up.

Well,I didn't reveal 'all' the details of Rose's past.And there's a lot more to come very,very soon.By the way,if I don't update to about next week,then please don't be too surprised with,uh,matters not concernig you.Sorry,but that's the way the dice rolls.More soon!

LP


	5. A Whole Different World

A/N:What's up?Now,I know I said I might not update til next week.Well,how could I resist!Acutally,I had the day off today.Unexpectingly,someone I was filling in for showed up and I have to go in tommorw.Talk about a rare case,in some's case,of pure good karma.Anywho,expect to see more in the next few chapters with the addition of old charators,even more new charators and so much more that I couldn't crame it all in one A/N.Ah well,here is the replies section.

**Worker72**:You did make an excellent point,however,Rose was only exaggerating a bit.And you can't blame her.Hmm...I dunno.Maybe it should have some more loigc.I'm visiting my Mother upin California like 2,500 miles away or something like that next week.So...you win.Also,you did say something about Dragonheart.I saw that when it came out so many years ago,so I guess if I rent it up at my Mom's or something I'll see what content I can add.All I remember is the stars sceene at the end.Sry!

**CelloSolo2007**:Obessesd,huh?Well,I never leave fans dissapointed.At least I try not to,hmm,there's food for thought.But really,try not to.OO

**MegaLaMainacOfTheNorth**:Wow,I just missed you're b-day when I updated my story on the 10th.Well,close to that anyways.Megalamainacofthenorth?Weird.So you're a mega manaic from some place up north?Hmm...guess I'mpaw of the colour Lavender.Riiiigggtt.Let's start chapter 5 already,I'm confused!

Continueing...

Grasping Jake's claw rather securely at first,she didn't dare let go or even to look down.But after he kept reassuring her that he knew what he was doing and that nothing would happen as long as he held on,she finally relaxed enough to slowly unscrew her face and slowly open her eyes to see what was almost break-taking below.From the tops of buildings,to the fast-moving cars,to the clear,ocean blue sea and back over at the Statue.One look and she was already entranced into another world.

"Wow,"she gasped in a breathy voice,making it apparent that she was starting to get a small glimpse from Jake's POV,"This is spectacular!"

"You bet it is and this is only the beginning too."Jake agreed with a nod,swooping downwards into the direction of the subway.He was going so fast from where they had been,that he told her quickly when she started to look faint,"Hold on!It's not too much further..."

Narrowing his eyes,he tightened his grip on her hand and made a perfect dive and land in front of the now-boarding Subway car.Taking a quick surveve around,he materalized back into his human form just as people were still getting thier tickets.He was about to lead Rose over with him,but with a unsure feeling,Jake turned to her with fated look in his eyes,

"Rose,"he took her hands in his and kept his eyes locked with hers,as he went on firmly,"Do you really want to try and change?To do what's right."

That question just seemed to leap out at her,as if it was the most strongest thing she had ever been asked of.Like when she was a young girl,it wasn't a question if she wanted to be Huntsgirl or not.But now it seemed,looking back on all the things she'd done and all the things she either wanted to or had to of done,this was.She decided,the most important thing she would ever do.To try and give Jake's world a try,to try and see things from a supposed 'good' guys POV.But she remembered,it would determine the outcome of what she would spend the rest of her life.Being bad...or good.

"I really want to try,"She said with her eyes lowered somewhat to the ground,"I-"but Jake lightly touched her chin and pulled her face with only a slight jerk up to his eyes,"I really want to try and see it for myself."

Jake smiled at that,knowing she really meant she was indeed wanting to try his way for once.That's when they heard the last call for the subway and,giving her a hasited look,the two of them raced to the Ticket both and purchased two tickets.To where,Rose wasn't aware of yet.That was she wasn't aware of it until they boarded the sub and she pressed him for it,

"You know,it's not very exciting to have to wait like this,"she told him with a hint of a smile,starting to sound like she always did when she knew Jake before she knew he was a Dragon,"Sure you want to keep it a secret?"

"Dude-uhh,Rose.Believe me,it's just much better as a secret."Jake repiled coolly,resting his shoulder on the sub seat to look sideways as they talked,that's when he put both arms behind his head and simply said,"Well be there sooner then you think,so chill or something...or,"he yawned sleepily,"...Do something."

Rose sighed avidly,although she liked Jake's ususally cool and laid-back disposition,sometimes it agitated her a bit.Being very active and busy out of school and whatnot.But time flew by and before she knew it,the Sub came to a screeching hault.That made Jake arouse from his small sleep and turn to grin at a confused-looking Rose,who was right at that point ready to either explode from boredom or explode altogether.

"This is the end of the line?"Rose instead inquired him,mystifed beyond belief,"Because we've been here for almost twenty-five minutes...so,what's going on?"

"What's going on is..."Jake told her with a daring grin,giving a little nod to the Subdriver,"...Where going to the World's most almost Magic city."

Before Rose could ask him where that could possibley be,the Sub started to move at an alarming rate down the track and into what appeared to be a blue-and-purple swirling portal.At first Rose was feeling uneasy about the situtation,but then a sight like no other made her even more a gape then before,a city 3 times greater then New york appeared outside the window.With many houses made of various things,all of them completely unique,with purple-bricked roads and different creatures Rose had never seen.It was so amazing,she couldn't even hear what Jake was saying.

"OK,AMD.You and you're little girlfriend have exactly one hour in this place and not a minute more...understand?"The Driver instructed Jake sternly as him and Rose exited together,"You know how strict some of those higher-ranking folks would feel if they knew a young Dragon and his little human Girlfriend were having a run of the Magical City."

"Thanks Bob and don't worry we will."Jake called up to him as soon as they were off,waving as the still disapproving driver drove away,"Just don't let Fu Dog or Grandpa on!"

"The Magical City?"Rose asked him with a not too surprised note in her voice,as she surveyed her surroundings with an impressed look.

"Acutally,it's the Magical City of Arowbi."Jake began explaining casually as they started walking up the street together,trying to ignore the wary stares they occasionally got from passerbys not use to humans in thier city,"The one place in the world where all Magical Creatures have found peace and...well,live in peace,"he suddenly turned to some gawking young elfs and fractiously morphed into his Dragon form,"There...see...happy now!I'm just the guy that always saves you being akwardly observed walking down the street.Can't I just-WHOW!"

He was cut short,when a beaming Rose grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him down the street at breakneck speed.That's when the two came upon a place called the "Magical Animal Sacturary" with ateen fawn sitting in the enterance to the silver-ish gates.Seeing the curious look on Rose's face,Jake almost instictively went over and after a few minutes of pursasion.They both found themselfs getting a once-in-a-life-time chance to see some of the rarest wild Magical Creatures ever.From only a few remaining Sea Monster's in the Magic world to unknown species of fairys to creatures never even heard of.

"So what's you're family like?"Rose asked Jake after a while.

Jake frowned slightly,but shrugged.However,seeing as this was an oppurtunity to get deeper into a subject like this.To acutally try and help Rose change her so-called destiney.He began by saying his family;was just like any other family.Busy and sometimes un-in tune parents,an annoying younger siblings,of course his nagging Grandfather and magical-talking Sharpi where exceptions.At first,Rose had thought that it must have been incredibley different when you were a Dragon.But as time went on,she began to see,his family seemed more normal then her own.At least on the Huntsclan-side of the famiy that was.

"...Enough about mine,what about you're fa-"But realizing it may not have been a good time to mention that particular subject he quickly started off on something else,"Uh...nice weather today,huh?"

"It's okay,"Rose turned her blue eyes skyward and out of the small opening on top of the gazebo they were sitting in,as she pressed her back a little more againist the bench they sat on,"I know what you mean,"she turned to look at him and smile a bit crookedly,"It's not all bad though.Not as bad as you might think it is,Jake."

But before Jake could ask her what she meant,he glanced up at a clock that was above Rose's head.Furrowing his brow,he looked down at his own watch and realized with pure horror,that it was rapidly nearing the time that they needed to be back with the Phoenix.Knowing they only had about 12 minutes to get back to the Statue,Jake,remembering a particular shop not to far away.Grabbed Rose by the wrist without warning and before she could say anything,they were off to the shop.

Wow,wonder what'll happen when they get there?Only one way to find out!So stay tuned.ttylz!

LP


	6. In the blink of an eye

**A/N:**Well,since I'm planning to make this a rather longer chapter then my others,I'm might just skip _replies_ just this once.But thanks in part to all who have participated in reviewing thus far.Well,nothing left to do now except read onwards...so,um,read onwards!)

Continueing...

Glancing down at his watch as they rounded the corner to head down the street to the shop,Jake saw that they had just enough time to go in and get the transporatation potion that they needed in order to get back to the Phoenix._Man,I should have never left her,_he thought to himself repentantly,as they neared it,_Now she and her eggs might be in danger._

"Jake."He heard a rather impaitent Rose say from the back where he was dragging her by her wrist almost as they went along,"Jake..."she said a little more lower and dangerously,then snapped abruptly,"Would you stop already!My gosh!Dragons...they can be so,err,nevermind.Let's just go."

But instead of turning to argue about it with her,he only released her arm as they were almost directly in front of the "Magic and Transmogrification potions" shop that was green-bricked with yellow shutters and a yellow door.Unhesitantly,Jake grabbed the doorknob and gave it a good yank.It didn't work at first,so annoucing "Dragon arm," he used the strength in one Dragon arm to do give it one more pull.

"Alright,"He told Rose quietly,as the door flew open and they began to catiously move forward,"Stand close,"he whispered,"This could get bad."

"Bad?"Rose repeated unsurely,as she follow him into the dimly-lit shop and up to what appeared to be a large counter out in front of them.

"May I assist you?"Someone inquired them in a low,hissing noise that seemed to rattle thier ears some,as a figure moved towards them in the dark and up to the counter,"Perhaps you'd like to be a bull frog or maybe you'd just like to go ahead and maybe let me turn you into one now?"

"No,Leena.We need a Teleportation potion home to New York."Jake interputed shortly,digging around in his pocket hastily and slamming down so slightly wadded bills on her desk,"It's really important...so,Hurry!"

"Oh,poo.You types always take the fun out of sounding spooky and mysterious."The creature,Leena,croaked at him in what sounded like her normal voice,"Well,here,"she handed him a glowing green bottle,"Enjoy!"

"Thanks,come on Rose!"

The two of them hurried outside and Jake almost immediately pulled Rose into the alleyway between the shop they had just gotten out of and a shop right next to it.He began to quickly uncork the oddly-shaped bottle and the immense green glow started to cataract of the top of it.Looking up from the bottle to Rose,Jake indicated that they had to throw it up in the air and then stand perfectly still while it began work on reading thier destination and transport them back to the Statue.

"Jake,"Rose said with a slight wistful look playing on her face,"I'm sorry."

"Hey,it's okay."Jake smiled at her,more in his eyes then anything,"You're just trying to break through this,"he took his hand in hers,as he used the other one to shot up the potion to send them home,"And it's working."

With Grandpa breifly...

Fu Dog scratched at his ear excessively,as he observed his long time partner and friend Lahoshi,anxiously watch from a small glass ball the scene that seemed to be unfolding.He hadn't seen Jake and Rose leaving,he had seen them there talking some.But as he had to awnser the front counter for a customer,he was only seeing the Phoneix resting peacefully on the statue.However,the force field that he had been relieved to see when he saw it,was now starting to fade away.Where was Jake.

"You don't give the kid enough credit,Gramps."Fu commented impudently,like he ususally did as he nipped at a pretentious flea,"I mean,he is the one who saved a Griffon egg,passed the Dragon summit by a landslide,faced the Dark Dragon twice and is still alive and here today!"

"You know,"Grandpa told him flatly,"Sometimes you're haughty sense of humor really gets to a boiling point and in other cases,on people's nerves!"

"Sheesh!Would you relax already?I was just _suggesting _that maybe you need to have just a wee bit more confidence in you're Grandson."

Sighing,he nodded with unspoken agreement.Jake almost always 'had' proven that although he was somewhat cocky and forgetful,that he always did somehow manage to come back on top.And for now,the only thing that Granpa could do would be to have faith Jake could pull this off.

Back with Jake and Rose...

The potion only lasted enough to get you around to the limit of only 6 places at a time.So since Poland,Alaska and New Jersey all failed.Jake and Rose,gripping each other's hand a little tighter,tried one last time to picture thier sole destination and in a matter of seconds,they found themselfs back up on the Statue and for a brief moment it felt great.

"Well..."Jake laughed a little,grinning at Rose as they finally let go,"Were back and from the looks of it,"he grinned wider,"Everything's fine."

The first thing he heard was Rose's startled gasp,first turning to he see that her face was as white as a sheet of paper,then following her gaze he saw exactly why she gasped.Because although the nest was still there and two very large eggs were laying within it's fiery,firey heat,the soon-to-be Mother Phoenix was no where in sight.

"No,"Jake breathed in shakily,then he exhaled with agression starting to rise in his voice,"No!This wasn't suppose to happen,"he ran over to the next and standing on his toes,peered in on the side,"This couldn't have."

Rose was strangely quiet,as thoughts were racing at the speed of light through her mind.She had no doubt in the world who was behind all of this and she even knew exactly where they were.Even though he might get suspicious,she had to try and convince Jake to go with her to the place where all the most rare and vaulable creatures were exported and imported from New york to around the world.But then she thought of something,they wouldn't be there.If her Uncle had succed in getting to the Phoenix,they would be at the highest point for all Huntsclan.Becauseshe knew that whenever any Huntsclan member caught the last of any species that that was where it was showen to all members,before being slayed.

"Jake,we have to go Paris."She told him promtly and when he turned to stare at her questioningly,she explained to him as much as she could,before he nodded and together they used what little transportation power they had for the 5th round to get to the place Rose was certained her Uncle and the Phoenix would be.As Jake projected one last force field beam around the eggs to protect them,the two of them teleported.

_Wherever Huntsmaster is,_Jake thought to himself,_I'll get him!_

Rose watched the expression on Jake's face turn from being upset to being infuirated.And for some reason,she couldn't feel the same.She didn't know why she couldn't feel the way he could,she truely wanted too.Really.After seeing all she had seen,she wanted more then ever to feel the glorious anger and determination to vanquish her Uncle and save the Phoenix.But then,as she looked on sadly,she remembered her real fate.A fate,she decided right then and there,she wasn't about to let come true.

Well,I guess most of you are on the edge of you're seat to find out what happens next,can't blame you.Anywho,more to be written soon!

LP


	7. Deception:framed or aimed

**A/N:**Hey!OK,this is going to be the chapter of an expect-the-unexpected kind of scenario.And I know I've been kind of aiming at Rose's feelings/POV for most of the story,but the next chapter will be a whole chapter deciated to Jake's POVas well as flashbacks and so on.Then further the next...whoa!I'm already giving too much way by telling all of this.But anywho,here's the repiles as requested by some!

Repiles:

**Silversilk:**Thanks for pointing 'destiny' out.Yeah,I am acutally prone and/or well known for mispelling some words.I'm also horrible at ryhming as you can tell from my last sentence.So much for being a poet,but anywho,thanks for adding me!lolz.

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth:**Well,hope you can get on.Yeah.I know I mistaked myself for thinking you made a mistake.Gawd,I'm hopeless!Anyways,I'm about to take a trip myself.But not with my family,yay!

**MoonJava:**Yeah,I've been trying like heck to keep up with stories and everything.But I'm busy,like always and when I say I acutally can't update for about a week or so.I somehow manage to find time to do it anyways!Update soon on you're Static story,I'm really getting into the show these days.As well as ADJL and a few more I can't think of off hand.

**Kimmie555**:I don't know why,but I'm amazed when pll like you can always just put plaining and short what they feel about a fanfic.I dunno,most pll can.But for some reason,it intrigues me.lolz.

Continueing...

Jake held his breath,as him and Rose teleported in front on the Eiffel Tower.Releasing it slowly,he turned to face it and looked at Rose out of the corner of his eye._I hope she's right about this,_he thought sanguinely,putting all his trust in her at that moment,_Or else_...

"Come on,"Rose interupted his thoughts,striding over towards the monumential landmark with an air of perseverance hanging over her.

"Um...Rose?"Jake started to say unsurely,"I hope you realize that there's nothing to walk into here,"he began to feel more uncertain now,"Right?"

"Jake,you're a Magical,shape-shifting,fire-breathing,flying lizard who's probabley seen even more Magical things then I ever had or will,"she told him in a voice that seemed somewhere in the middle of the Rose he knew/huntsgirl,but her eyes remained focused particularly under the Tower's long,four legs,"Plaining and simple,there's a special,invisible doorway under the Eiffel Tower that we go through to get there."

"Well,that sure makes things a lot more understandable."

With no more words exchanged,they both started to make thier way towards the first set of legs holding the gigantic structure up.Jake braced him,as him and Rose got further under it and just as Rose reached out and appeared to be grabbing something,she froze up.With her out-stretched arm and hand grasping an invisible knob,she started to grow strangely quiet and Jake thought she was starting to quaver slightly.

"Rose,"He inquired her softly,putting a hand on her arm,"Rose,what's wrong?"but a thought crossed his mind and he let it out before he could remember and retain it,"Are you afraid what you're Uncle will think?"

But to Jake's surprise,instead of acting all weird like she had been whenever he brought up Rose's past,she only nodded her head slowly and steadily.However,when he tried questioning her further,Rose only shrugged and continued into a pitch-black hallway.When she turned to see Jake standing there dumbfoundedly,she wasted no time in grabbing him by the arm and dragging him in,while also slamming the door shut.

"Why's it so dark in here?"Jake asked curiously,his voice reverberating off the darkened walls of the seemingly endless hallway,"Oh!Dragon-ump!"

Rose slapped a hand on his mouth and halted him when he was just about mid-way to dragoning up.Glancing around frantically,she quickly moved backwards,one hand still clamped to Jake's mouth and the other one pulling on his arm along,into a small room with a small sputtering light bulb threatening to burn out.There,Rose got to work unlatching an air vent.

"You see,"She started to tell him as she was in the midst of her task,"This hallway leads to different rooms for different events,known as the Great HuntsClan Hall and the biggest room to show off expensive and rare Magical creatures is at the end of the hall,so..."she gave a small grunt as she lifted the heavy metal frame down from it's place in the ceiling and continued before climbing up by saying,"And there's a few members of the clan with super sensitive hearing,so not that you're little 'Dragon up!' warcry isn't offical and all.But you might want to keep it on the downlow,that is,until we manage to get down this vent and in there."

"So,"Jake began to smirk a little,"You're going againist you're clan to help me out,when just about a week or so ago,you would have destroyed me?"but his smirk vanished and he questioned her seriously,"Rose..."

"No time,"she cut him off,as the two of them scampered on hands and knees down the long vent way,twisting and turning this way and that.

Jake could just barely make out her figure making unexpected halts,turns and moves,but that's when Jake remembered something very important.He could see in the dark!So,murmuring the words "Eye of the Dragon,under his breath lightly.His eyes lighted up a green color and he soon could follow Rose without much more problem most of the way.

"Alright,where here."Rose said after a while,as she moved to the opposite side of the lighted vent going down into some metal room,"This is it."

"Hmm...Ear of the Dragon,"Jake whispered to himself in a hushed voice,as he tilted his head downwards and stuck his long ear of one of the air slits,as his Dragon sense of sound quickly picked up the conversation.

"Was it an easy task,Huntsmaster?"Jake heard someone ask eagerly.

"Well,"The deep,eerie voice that belonged to Huntsmaster began to sigh vauntingly,"We did have to out-wait that silly fortress that the American Dragon set up,but after that we had not much differculty,"he chuckled somewhat darkly,before continueing,"That dense Dragon,it was so easy to snatch the Phoenix when it was fast asleep and unaware of anything!"

_"Dense!_"Jake blurted out angerily and was about ready to bust out of the vent,when Rose jumped on top of him and held him down.

"What was that?"Huntsmaster said instantaneously,rising to his feet from the long table he and a few others were sitting at,pointing his staff at every given direction,"Hmm,"he murmured with amusement and then turned to the 3 other members,"Go and cut off all ways out of GHH,now!"

Jake and Rose watched the three of them nod with a jolt of energy and quickly make thier way out to inform others of Huntsmaster's order.Although he turned in the way of the vent,he didn't make any moves or advancement towards,instead he only chuckled a bit and headed out a sepearate door then the others.But soon the sound of a blaring alarm went off and Rose lead the way to where she thought the Phoneix might be.

"Dense,"Jake repeated hotly,"I'm about to bust out some moves on that Uncle of yours and show him what a real 'dense' Dragon can do to him!"

"I'm not going to say that was the most stupiest thing I have ever heard;but I am going to say that you need to handle yourself better even _when _being inadvertently called something,"She told him as they made thier way down into deeper part of the air passage and finished before he could argue by saying,"It's not going to be as easy as you might think,"she sighed as he seemed to want to hear more,"My Uncle will have this whole room guarded by the best-trained and most realible Huntsclan members in a matter of seconds,there's no way I can defeat them alone."

"You're not alone,remember,"Jake took her hand and yanked up on the vent,"We both have our own destineys and right now my destiney is to help everyone who I can out,"he began to climb down it with his hand still gripping her,as he turned to smile honestly back up at her,"What's yours?"

The sound of footsteps charging down the corridor made it seem even more nerve-wracking for Rose to decide.But as they drew near,the thoughts and memmories that she tried to ignore of her and Jake before this whole ordeal surfaced.And although she tried to block them because she was tooafraid to face the reality of what it was then and now,she knew that she had to give her fear a rest and do what needed to be done.

"The same as yours at the moment,"she told him all of a sudden,dropping down into the room with Jake's hand still in her own,"Look there she is!"

Indeed,the Phoenix was standing there rearing up on her back legs threateningly in a fire-proof glass-barred cage.She kept scorching at the bars relentlessly,herdeep blue eyes blazing with a strong and ardent sensation.Jake could feel right away how frightened and despised she was by all of this,like thier was some sort of connection between them.

"We have to get her out of here,"Jake told Rose urgently,starting to make his way over to her cage,"She's been away to long from her eggs,"he paused and then turned to look at her earnestly,"They won't last long without her,we need to get her back to them as soon as possible."

Rose nodded,"I get it,"but she frowned deeply,"But it's fire proof and I'm not all too sure on how to access this kind of trap...that is...unless."

"Unless what?"Jake urged her on hastily.

"Unless this isn't really glass at all,"She crossed over to where Jake was and ran her index finger down one of his slippery bars,"Ah-hah,"she breathed auspiciously,"I knew it,this isn't glass.It's Someanim!"

"Of course,"Jake pretend to laugh,snapping his fingers as if he had known it all along,"Yeah,heh,uh..."he suddenly drew a blank,"What is it?"

"Well,you knowhow there's such thing as fool's gold,"Rose began to explain,examining the white streak on her finger a little closer,"Well,this is almost the same.It's made to look like real glass,but it's nearly 50 times stronger and stands resistent to all types of fire-related elements."

"Then what_can_ penetrate it?"

"If you can break something that's 50 times morestronger then ordinary glass,then I think you can pull it off,"Rose told him somewhat flatly.

"Baby,I was born for this kind of job."Jake boasted coolly,as he morphed into his Dragon form and started to curl his claw back in for a punch.

"In here!"someone shouted from the hallway,"I heard someone in here."

"Jake!Quick!Get the Phoe-"Suddenly,Huntsmaster appeared from behind and startled her enough to make her shriek in a startled voice,she shallowed hard and then gasped breathlessly,"Huntsmaster...I..."

"Good work,my dear."He interjected calmly,giving no hint that he felt betrayed by his niece,"You have done just as we planned,right...?"

"Planned!"Jake snapped precipitously,confusion rising,"What PLAN?"

"Why,"Huntsmaster continued on,clamping a hand over Rose's mouth to keep her from protesting,"The plan we fomulated into getting you here in the first place,"he started to grin at Jake's growing bewilderment,"You see,Dragon.We devised at plan for Huntsgirl aka Rose,to pretend to runaway and then decide upon coming to find you.Then,she was to munipulate you into trusting her and lead you back here as we had already wasted no time in getting one of our most grandest of prizes,the Phoenix and you as well.To put in short,Dragon,you've been taken decieved,betrayed,tooken advantage of,ambushed and now captured!"

"You..."Jake shook his head at Rose in disbelief,"You...lied to me?"

"No!"Rose cried desperately,jerking her Uncle's hand off of her,"No,Jake!I didn't lie to you,"her face turned pale,"He's the one lying!"

"Isn't it so convient,"Huntsmaster pushed her aside and kept on with saying,"That all of this played out so well,you're even more pathetic and guilble then I thought.Sure,I underestimated youoccasionally.But you were just our pawn all along and why...because you were senseless enough to trust one of us,"he shifted his gaze over to an enraged Rose,as she stared back venmously at him,"And that one just happened to be her."

"You really did,"Jake just stood there,as he stared at her blankly and emotionless,"It was the perfect plan and you got me to go through with it."

"Please,Jake!"Rose argued weakly,her eyes brimming with burning tears of hurt and desperation,"Please believe me,"she dropped to her knees and stared at him pleadingly in the eyes,"I had nothing at all to do with this."

Jake was so caught up in what Huntsmaster had said,that he couldn't even hear what she was telling him;he barely even saw her there.Was this the same Rose who had only recently wanted to destroy him and then only by a glimpse of fate,had she seen him for who he was,but maybe not truely was.Not the Jake who had always liked her,not the Jake who had countless times had done his job even though it sometimes held him back and certainly not Jake,the one and only American Dragon.

"I wish I could believe you,"he told her dryly,an empty feeling starting to form inside of him,"But there's...I just don't know who to believe now."

"Jake,"Rose whispered faintly,as some of the members of the Huntsclan took her by the shoulder at Huntsmasters signal and took her away to the another room,but she didn't even seem to notice,all she noticed was Jake.Who in one instant,with no soild concrete evidence had just made a snap decision about the whole dilomia.But,Rose thought grimly,she couldn't help but realize with some bitter realization,that he might be right.But,why did she go back to find him?However,when she tried to awnser that one simple question,too many others floated to the surface.

"Well,Dragon..."Huntsmaster announced a little more upbeat once Rose was out of the way,"It looks like you're time has come,however,I must keep you and the Phoenix around for this little ceremony were having in a few hours.Then,"he grinned wickedly,"You're end is finally fufilled."

"The only end..."Jake muttered quietly,his head lower slightly,"Is you!"he bounded forwards,only to end up being pounced on by about seven clan members,"What the...?Why are you...you...you?Uhh...you're gonna pa..."

As soon as Jake was close enough,Huntsmaster sprayed what appeared to be some sort of sleeping gas out at him from a small pink bottle and ushered them to take him off into one of thier other holding chambers.

"Go,"He wasted no time telling them curtly,as he turned to look at the fire-engulfed bird that seemed to get more menacingand restlessby the minute,"And as soon as that's all out of the way,"he sneered,"I will sell you off on the black market for a fortune and my niece's treason will be resolved through an old method of mine...againist her will to do whatever I ask of her.And that will be,to fufill her destiny and slay her first Dragon."

OK,this was incredibley long and sad.Yes!But you'll find out soon enough if this,that or any of this was meant to be or stuff.Well,byez 4 now folkies!

LP


	8. Enter:Jake Long

**A/N:**OK,since last chapter was _extremely_ long.I'm going to sort of shorten this one.It's mainly what Jake felt through the whole time and what he's feeling now.Will he come to a firm realization?Read on!

Repiles:

**YFWE**:Well,YWFE.Hope you can fix that chair in time!lolz!

**Shepyt**:I'll get to it as soon as I can,it's getting pretty good.

Wow,my brain must be malfunctioning or something.I can't think of hardly one dog gone thing to say!Anywho,here's the chapter leading up to the end!Or somewhere around there...By the way,it starts out how you'd expect,but then,well,you won't know unless...unless...just read.

Continueing...

Lifting his crimson-scaled head charily off a damp concrete floor,Jake could hear some rustling about,as well as the sound of dripping at the back of the ceil he was being confined to.He tried to get up and break through the iron bars,but he just couldn't.The thought that Rose had betrayed him,still lingered perfectly in his mind.However,he did find the strength to set up just enough to be able to change back.

"Ow,"he groaned to himself miserabley,just Dragon Morphing seemed to hurt him physically,while something else still hurt him emotionally.

_Why did I ever trust her?_Jake inquired himself in thought,laying his aching back againist the far side of the wall in the dimly-lit ceil,_One side of her family is in the Huntsclan.So of course,she is too.I must be wack to have ever thought she could ever change,_he continued to think stubbornly,clenching his fist,_But still...I wish it could have been...been..._

Jake,who indeed felt tired and embittered at the moment with sadness of deep deception by someone he had acutally been a fool enough to trust,started to close his eyes for a moment.And drift into a steady sleep.

His dreams tookhim back to all the good times he had had with Rose and all the bad.And then recently,when she had very nervously stumbled into his presence and somewhat willingly come out of hidding,then how she had talked about how she wanted to try to see what life was like for Jake/his POV on life and how she had seemed to sincerely get concerned over the Phoenix.But,then all the times they had fought like enemies.

The next scene in Jake's mind was the first time he had seen Huntsgirl nine months eariler,he had always sort of flirt fighted with her he thought.But the way they had fought,it seemed to him that one time or another...she had heistated,but she still could get fierce with her attacks.It seemed to Jake now,that maybe she had had two sides.And still did.

But,Jake open his eyes and aburptly got to his feet.What if Rose was being made to fight whether she liked to or not?Jake sat back down on the ground with puzzlement still building up,then why hadn't she told him if that was the case?But,Jake shook his head,that was ridiculous.

However though,he did come to the conclusion that if Rose had truely rebellied againist the Huntsclan and defyed her loyality to them.They could have beaten them in thier own sneak tactic when Jake and Rose had arrived.As much as Jake still felt that the possiblitey that she had indeed used him still hung in the air,the fact that maybe she couldn't just walk away from her past and try to start life over again began to sink in.

Jake couldn't help then to think back to what he had felt since she had come back,even though he was wary and only slightly willing in the beginning,the more time they had spent together.The more it seemed like old times,before they knew each other's true identitys.But something was still barricading them,something that Jake couldn't figure out just yet.

"It wasn't just her looks and popularity that won me over,"Jake paused to re-state that to himself,"Well,partly,"he grinned then went on,"But something else about her stood out from everyone else,something really amazing and speical that I could never say out loud.That's what I loved-"

Trailing off,Jake carefully got to his feet and made his way slowly over to the light bulb barely alit and the hard iron bars seperating him from freedom._What am I doing!_Jake began to recover from his previous thoughts and feelings of what he had 'thought' Rose had done,_There's just to many points towards her and besides,if I remember right,she didn't laugh or anything when I got caught,_guilt then struck him heavily,_she was just trying to tell me she wasn't part of this plan..._

"I made her a promise,even if I still have some doubt."Jake whispered under his breath resolutely,his eyes darting towards the sound of someone jiggling a door knob next to his ceil,as he gripped the bars with new found strength blazing in himself and in his powers,"And that's a promise I'm going to keep,whether or not she wants me to or not."

But then his mind rotated to the Phoenix,he knew he only had about an hour before the eggs would perish without thier Mother and Jake also owed it to them and himself to do what was needed to be done.And as for Huntsmaster,Jake grinned wickedly,he had a few things he'd like to settle with that guy once and for all.And nothing or nobody would stop him,from fufilling his destiny as the American Dragon.

Well,anything could happen at this point.Let's just hope that Jake's new determination to still help Rose out,save the Phoneix and beat the Huntsmaster at his own game all come to pass.Until then,c yaz later!

LP


	9. Sometimes resistence isn't futile

**A/N:**Well,this could be the last or next-to-the last chapter.But either way,thank you all for R&R-ing!Anywho,here's the repiles...

Repiles:

**KrazyShadowNinji:**Yeah,thats usually the normal time it takes me to keep up with everyone else story who I miss out on reviewing for sereval days.So,in conclusion,it's safe to say you're not alone...profound,I know.

**Shepyt:**You better believe he'll be sorry this chapter!

**AmericanDragonFan**:Dude,becareful with that seat!You might end up like YFWE and break it and then fix it etc.Thnx for reviewing so far,but really,be catious of the seat of which you sit yourself on.

**Justin94:**Glad you like it so far!Uhh...I pretty much draw a blank there.

Continueing...

Rose didn't even notice,as the Huntsclan members that had seized her earlier and had pratically thrown her in a ceil,now unlatch it and grabbing both of her arms,led her out into the Huntsclan Ultimate Arena.She put a hand up to shadeout some of the blinding white light that seemed to be pouring on top of her and causing her vision to somewhat blur.

"Oh,Thorn..."She heard the voice of someone she was dreading more then ever at the moment,coming from where she knew the small section that the Huntsclan member's sat to watch whatever battle or challenge would take place,"Are you ready..."his voice grew deeper,"To fight."

Gasping,Rose found herself then looking straight out at the huge arena with the light from before not bearing on her so badly.Glancing around,it took her only seconds to crain her head up just enough to her right to see him.Although he sounded cool,she could instictively tell that he was having a hard time restraining himself from doing anything rash to her at the moment.Because if there was one thing he hated more then not getting his prize,it was being betrayed by one of his own.

However,Rose was old enough and experienced enough to deal with this sort of thing.So,glaring right back at him and standing her ground firmly,Rose called up to him in a demanding and incensed voice,

"What have you done to Jake and the Phoenix,Huntsmaster?"

"The Phoenix has been taken care of,"Huntsmaster replied,almost normally,"But,"he narrowed his red eyes,"The Dragon is yours."

As if one cue,a metal-barred gate on the farside of the Arena rised and Jake was,to Rose's absolute shock,nearly obiedently going without showing any signs of resistence.Tears brimmed her cerculean eyes only briefly,as she watched Jake coming,pause and then start to come towards her.She couldn't tell what he was planning to do or say.She had to do something,but she felt it was far too late and any hope of trying to restore the trust they had oh so recently was lost.Only,at that moment,something inside of her was threatening to explode if she didn't say or do something.

"Huntsgirl,"her Uncle said more shortly and gruffly this time,zapping the shackles off them both and throwing her down his scepter,"Finish him off."

Without intending to,Rose at the very last moment,reached out her hand without looking and caught it with ease.But she didn't even look up,as she examined it closely and carefully.That's when she thought,_What 'was' I really trying to do,get close to Jake again or just want a place to go to think for a while but,_she began to square her eyes on it's metallic surface and as she watched herself in it,she began to realize something.

She had never wanted this!Since her parents had passed away from the car crash,she had been as scared little girl just trying to figure out what to do next.That had been when,Huntsmaster had taken her in and taught her all the things she knew today.How to hunt,capture and sell off Magical Creatures as trophies and profit.Rose had never thought about this,but the only reason why she was _Huntsgirl._Was because it was the thing that covered up for her parents abscience.But now,she saw the error of her way.Now,she saw that he had only been useing her and now,after all this time of confusion and lies,she was going to overcome it all.And stand tall,for who she truely was and what she truely wanted.

"No,"Rose stated in a loud,clear voice,setting the scepter to the ground,"I won't do you're bidding _anymore,_"she grinned sideways at Jake and then back at a flabbergasted Huntsmaster,"I refuse to."

"What!"Huntsmaster growled furiously,digging his fingers into the arms of his black-leathered chair,"After all I have done for you,"he barely kept himself from yelling,"You still think you can resist me like this!"

"Yo,do you need hearing aids or somethin'!"Jake chimed in insolently,grinning back at her,"Cause I think she just said she was not gonna work for you no more.Ha!What'd you gotta say ta that,Huntsy?"

"What do I have to say,"Huntsmaster started to chuckle in a muffled tone,then out loudly and bodefully,"Is that you may be strong,Dragon,"he took a breath and then finished,"But there is more then either of you know.Know what,you ask?Well now,have you ever noticed her scar?"

They both looked down at Rose's hand and the classic Dragon scar that was still there no matter what and looked back up at him.Jake noticed that Rose was starting to get more nervous and that's when he realized that it was taking her everything she had to stand up to her own Uncle.

"What about it?"Rose challenged him at that moment,but then she stood stockstill,"Uncle,"she said lowly,"What does my scar have to do with this?"she then grew more wrathful,"What aren't you TELLING ME!"

"Glad you asked,my dear,"he continued coolly,"It's quite simple acutally,the scar you have there is the symbol that connects you with us.You know we all have it and only when you are born with it,is it clear what you're destiny is.In other words,it binds you with our power and whether you want to or not,you will fight and you will slay that Dragon!"

"I've heard enough from you!"Jake shouted suddenly and shooting up into the air,delivered a huge blow of a firey blast and directed it at him.

Caught off guard,Huntsmaster was struck and it seemed that he was starting to feel the effects of Jake's attack,when he flung himself from the chair and patting off the flames that were cinging his cloths.Huntsmaster rose to his feet then and holding out his hand,he sent a sort of blueish-black shock wave directly at Rose's scar and at first it seemed to take no affect,but soon she was falling to her knees with a sort of beam around her that was keeping her from getting up and was controlling her.

"Rose!"Jake gasped from his mid-air postion,instantly forgetting about Huntsmaster,Jake fled down to where she was and reached out to touch her shoulder,"Rose,"he repeated uncertainly,as she was fighting with all her might to resist the power of her Uncle,"Rose...are you...?Noo!"

At that moment,Jake felt the most powerful feeling of some sort of explosion he had ever feltin his life.It was so strong,that it actually thrusted him all the way back to the end of the Arena and the next thing he knew,Rose was walking toward him with the Scepter in her grasp.The aura aroundher was taking effect and her eyes glowed a strange colour,as she neared him.

"No,you can't,"Jake closed his eyes tightly and whispered boldly,"You can't let him control you like this,you just said it yourself,you refused to let him control you!Rose,"he continued rapidly,"I know you can hear me,I know you know it's me!I'm sorry I was so fast to re-think all of this like I did...I was just...just afraid.I was afraid after all this time you hadn't really wanted to be friends again.But I was wrong,you have changed.And because,because of not only how beautiful and funny but also how brave and strong-willed you are.I honestly know now Rose,that I love you."

Gingerly,Jake began to open his eyes and see with amazement,that Rose had been listening to what he had said all along.She was still fighting the power of the Huntsclan even after he had forced it down on her and as the blackened beam around her seemed to generally fade,Jake watched with a smile,as she looked up at him and the scar that had once marked her so-proclaimed destiny,seemed to vanish as she smiled back at him.

"First Huntsmaster...then the Phoenix?"Rose asked him daringly.

Jake nodded with an equal amount of daring feeling,"But first thing's first."

OK,I was going to add some more content on other charators,but since I was already filling everything up with Jake/Rose-related stuff.It only seemed necessary to do this.What's in store next you say in chapter 10 of the very last chapter...hmm...how should I put this nicely?Stay tuned!

LP


	10. Wings of change

**A/N:**Hey dudes and um,more dudes!Sorry I haven't updated since forever,but I've been rather busy and well,the important thing is here's chapter 10!Now,I know I said this _was _going to be the last chapter.But I got something speical saved for last chapter and this is basically the big battle one.So,with that much said and not much more to say,here's the...repiles!

Repiles:

**YWFE**:Hey,hope you had an excellent vacation.I know I sure did.**  
**

**KrazieShadowNinja:**Well,KSN.I most certainly do hope you find you're so-called "happy place" and the last part of you're story was awesome.Believe me,I read it.

**MegaLaMainacOfTheNorth:**Oh,you're mean.Skipping reviewing my last 2 chas.It's OK,I do it all the time.Hmm,you say you were listening to Kingdom of Hearts while you read my last chapter.Weird,I played that game just yesterday.Strange turn of events,I know.

Well,without further stalling,here's it is!

Continueing...

Jake and Rose turned as one to look at Huntsmaster head on,as he gritted his teeth together and started to back away.It seemed for a minute he was intimidated by all that was taking place,but he was just as ready to fight back as they were.So,turning to look upwards,he pointed in the direction of the ceiling and to both Jake and Rose's horror,the weakening Phoenix was being suspeneded from it in the strong,fire-resistent cage like before.Huntsmaster only smiled at thier suspense,

"Isn't it something,Dragon,"he turned to laugh at Jake coldly,"One day you're nearly in you're prime with this whole _American Dragon _buisness,next you're going to watch as the last speices of something you failed to protect perish.See,if the Phoenix mother isn't there to transfer her fire-based power into her eggs so that they may live on,well,"his voice grew darker,"Let's just say you failed."

"No,"Jake growled under his breath,fire starting to emit jets of smoldering black smoke under his breath,"I haven't failed,"he looked at the lusterless bird ruefully,then he turned to look Huntsmaster straight in the eyes,"That is...I haven't failed yet.I 'am' going to get her back to her eggs."

Rose nodded in acknowledment,as Jake motioned her to free the Phoenix,"Right,"she said quickly but then turned to look at Jake and whisper softly,"But becareful Jake...I don't want to lose you."

"Baby,the only one who's lost here is that wack Uncle of yours up there."

Giving her a small wink,Jake drifted upwards and faced Huntsmaster with a long and drawn-out look of almost pure contempt.He disliked him for a lot of things,but doing what he did to Rose,Jake realized.It was something that had to be settled and it had to be now.

With Grandpa...and company.

Lahoshi gazed into the crystal ball he was looking into with trouble and worry starting to build in the back of his mind,both Jake and the Phoenix had been gone too long.Shaking his head with grief,he sadly had to come to the realization that not only had Jake fallen into whatever trap Huntsgirl and the rest of the clan had set,but had also let the Phoenix fall into the wrong hands and let the entire species of Phoenix run dry.He could only imagine what was happening now.

"Hey gramps,"Fu called out from the kitchen area of the shop,"Is this suppose to be one Teaspoons or Tablespoons of this stuff that allows us to magically talk to the Phoenix and tell her that once she gets her kids hatched she'll have to leave and whatnot...uh,"he said unsurely,"G?"

"We have to go for them,"he suddenly exclaimed,standing up straight,"With or without-"

He was about to finish what he was saying more to himself then Fu Dog,when he was cut short by a sound of repeatively loud bangs on his door at the front of the shop.Without thinking twice,he rushed to the door and before he could reach the handle,it flew open magically and the Dragon council,all accounted for except for one,appeared before him with disapproving frowns.

"It has come to our attention,"The one from the fire test from before began with a cool,sharp edge to his voice,as he proceeded to enter with or without permission,"That the American Dragon is no where near where he suppose to be guarding the sacred Phoenix,as well as the Phoenix,who's eggs by the way are being temporarily taken care of by us and I suppose,"he turned to look with slight interest at an image of Jake and Huntsmaster facing off,"You'd know the whereabouts of you're own Grandson,"he turned back to look at Grandpa,"Would you now,Lahoshi?"

Back with Jake and Huntsmaster...

Jake readied himself considerabley for his duel with one of the most crafty and dangerous villians out there,as he narrowed his eyes in a sort of staring match with Huntsmaster.Before,sucking in some air and swooping into the air,he blasted a burning blaze directly at him.But Huntsmaster easily dodged it and sent an unexpected punch at Jake's head,sending him back a ways,

"You got a good punch,"Jake told him unmendaciously,getting up to dust himself off,"But you have a lousy way of noticing things,dude,"he indicated upwards with his claw at Rose who was on top of one of the Arena's beams and was starting to work a lock on the cage,"But whether you like it or not Huntsloser,"he became suddenly more straightforward,"It's over for you and all you're tricks."

"Over,"Hunsmaster cackled abstrusely,"Dragon,you do not know the meaning of the word."

"Um,either you're serious or you have some real health issues,"Jake told him apprehensively,backing up a few steps as an almost demonic-like Huntsmaster started advancing on him,"Hey,Huntsy,"he started to say in a strudy voice but it soon cracked,"What are you do-"

But before Jake knew it,he was being grabbed by the muzzle and tail of what appeared to be a rapidly super-sizing Huntsmaster,although he tried to struggle and burn his hand,nothing seemed to be working.However,Jake had the knowledge and experience to keep on trying.So,finally breaking free,he whirled continously around him and as soon as he was sure Huntsmaster was starting to get just dizzy enough,Jake used the last of his transportaion potion back into Arowbi.

Upon arriving there,Jake noticed something very unusal...No one was out!No stores were open,no busy tourist were migrating,no anything.But coming back to where he needed to be focusing his mind on,Jake flapped as hard as he could to the last shop he had been to there.From first glance,it looked deserted.But as Jake squinted his eyes to look through a dusty old window,he saw some sort of green light glowing and in a sort of odd shape.A potion!

Without thinking,Jake flew up to the door and frowning as he accidently broke the door off it's hinges,he proceeded to enter at that moment and impetuously began calling for the creature known as Leena.However,the only sound he heard was the sound of the wind.But as Jake neared the table a second potion,this one blue,caught his eye and a note.Taking both,he quickly made his way outside and without hesistation,began skimming the note as fast as he could.It read,

_American Dragon,_

_Lahoshi should have told you,but do not blame me.The truth is,you and the Phoenix are the ones who keep our world safe.Not just by busting on the bad guys,Jake.But a speical sort of power field that surrounds the both of you somehow maintains order in both worlds.That's why you were assigned to the Phoenix.But Jake,now both world were fall into peril if one of you fall.With powers even you do not know about,you will defeat him.  
You have done so much for us,we know you won't let us down._

_Leena._

_P.S. _The blue potion will help rekindle the Phoenix's flame and power,so hurry young Dragon!

Jake grinned to himself a bit,no wonder Grandpa hadn't told him about this.But his grin fadded,when he remembered his mission and uncorking the green bottle with one of his long nails,he dumped it's contents on top of him and hurriedly transported back to Paris with the other bottle in claw.He arrived just in time,Rose had braided back her hair and was busily useing blasting Huntsmaster with his own staff and all the while easily dodging any of his attacks,not to mention guarding the Phoenix.But as soon as she saw Jake,she motioned to him that he would soon be too powerful for the both of them.Nodding back in reply,Jake swooped over Huntsmaster and narrowing his eyes,felt his body starting to tingle and then out of nowhere,sent a sort of electrical shock wave at him.Shocking him in his tracks,as he was ready to hammer Rose with his fist.But he was only temporarily stunned.Whirling around,he snatched Jake out of mid-air before he could use his electricfying new power again.

"Nice new trick,"a deep and cynical voice muttered,holding him to eye-level,"But you and her are threw."

"She's you're niece,"Jake mustered the strength to say in a tight voice,"Why did you take advantage of her like this,"he grew more angerier as he went on,"Why did you do all of this!"

"Because like it or not,that was her destiney,"Huntsmaster shouted fervidly,his real temper starting to surface and boil,"And like all of us,"he went on just barely cool,"She must complete her destiny.Which cannot be fixed or altered,do I make myself clear Rose?"

"You used me for all those years,"Rose started to say under her breath jejunely,as what appeared to be tears from the past brimming her eyes,but she clenched her fists as she went on to say more aggressively and powerfully,"And all that time I was blind not to see who I truely was,"she finished with an earnest smile up at Jake,"But now I know,I'm here to fight againist you!"

Huntsmaster was so tooken back by her words,that he lift his grip loose enough for Jake to just squeeze out.Giving Rose a quick thumbs up,Jake powered up his new-found shocking power and released it with his fire blast,right above Huntsmaster's head,he flew over to Rose and used his entire body to shlied her from the attack.Turning his head as the blinding yellowish-red light was beginning to fade,he saw that the burn on his back was only minor.

"Jake LOOK!"He heard Rose cry in a horrorfied voice,as he saw a blur of her race by him and down to what appeared to be a smoldering pile of ashes,strangely though,he saw her kneel down and put her hand on them,"I hate him for what he did,"she explained to Jake in a low and almost trembling voice,"But I still didn't want to see him...well,I guess...even though he did all those thing."she took in a deep breath and exhaled shakily,"I'll still miss him in a way."

"Well,he did raise you."Jake placed a claw on Rose's shoulder,as he shifted back to normal and held out his hand with the blue potion in his grasp,"But we have to get this to the Phoenix."

Rose smiled up at him and nodded her head stiffly,"You're right,"rising to her feet to stand next to him,she sighed with great emotion inside of her starting to subside,"We need to save the Phoenix."

Jake annouced Dragon wings and taking Rose's hand,the two of them went up as one to the almost badly burned-out Phoenix.Uncorking the lid,Jake and Rosetook the bottle and without another moment's hesistation,they threw the sparkling blue mixture on top of her and it's dazzling azure embers incased her with an astounding radiance.Soon she rose from them with her whole self ablaze with glorious fire and the way she turned to look at them both now,she seemed to be thanking them quietly.For risking it all to do what had to be done to protect her and her eggs.

"Now we just need to get her to her nest."Jake told Rose euphorically,starting to approach her.

"American Dragon,"Someone said from up above them,as the two of them turned to see a squadron or Dragons,including his own Grandpa,"You are under arrest for befriending a Huntsclan member and especially endangering a last specioes for you're own free will."

Will the dramatic conclusion of the next chapter be good or bad?Will Jake and Rose get out of this mess or will he be accused of only trying to help Rose out?Stay tuned!I know you will,lol.

LP


	11. A Verdict Of Valor

**A/N:**Dudes and...rest of pll.I have awesome news!I've reached over 800 hits on this story and it's the second highest story with the highest amount of reviews.My other was an FOP story with over 170.But,anywho,thanks for reviewing everyone!Couldn't have done it without ya!XD I don't if I'll make a sequeal,although I most likely will.It will be based into the future about something or other.But,with further delay,here's...repiles!

Replies:

**Worker72:**And a cliffhanger it is!And that's a very good point you brought up about Rose's memmory being erased...nah,probabley not.But wait,maybe...hmm...one of the mysterys of life/the nearing of a story I'm afraid.lolz!No wait...musn't laugh...not funny.I'm weird,yes.

**MegaLaMainacOfTheNorth:**You're wish is my comand.It being:you wanted ch.11 right after ch.10...hmm?I'm not a genie,you know.But like I said in my first chapter,you seem easily excited.Update you're story soon.Pllleeeaasseee...lolz!

**YFWE:**Yeah,I know what it feels like being on a vacation you rather not be on.I'm on them all the time!Especially this summer,I won't go into further,boring details though.I've noticed,you rewiewed on every chapter,thanks!Sorry though,no noble prize or anything.lolz!

**KrazieShadowNinja:**Gee,you're almost as hyper as Mega.Both in a good but slightly disturbing way.Awesome last chapter by the way,I didn't finish it though.I'm stoned with busy-ness at the moment.Busy-ness,Buisness,I think I made a pun!SWEET!

And to all the rest I didn't have time to reply to,thanks for reviewing,reading,whatever it is you did!So,on with the most desired finale!

Continueing...

"Say WHA?"Jake gasped with shock arousing in the young teens wide eyes,as his face took on a blanched expression.

"According to what we've obseved and heard;some credit going to Lahoshi.You have illegally tooken part in a Huntsmember's activity,put the last remaining species of the Phoenix in danger,abadoned you're duties and also left the eggs vurenable as well..Not to mention bringing a human into a Magical city and not just any person.A Huntsclan member!Need I say more?"One of the other Council Member's ran down the row again for Jake,but before he could start on mirandas,Jake interjected as expected,

"Look,I accept the fact that I did all that,"he said sharply but lightened up a bit by saying,"But the only reason I befriended Rose was to help her and in returned...she helped me.I'm sorry about the Phoenix,but we saved her and stopped Huntsmaster."

"There is no excuse for that,"The Member retorted furiously,temper soaring,"You did what you did and you must accept the consequences,Dragon."he shook his head deplorabley,"Alright,you may apprehend him while telling him his rights."

"No,"Jake took a few very skittish steps backwards and stared at his Grandfather pleadingly,"You can't _really _let them do this Grandpa!"

"I'm sorry Jake,"his Grandfather looked at him with extremely pained eyes,before saying gloomily,"There is,nothing I can do for you."

Rose watched with a strickened look,as her and Jake were being taken by the arms and had thier hands both bound to what appeared to be magical cuff links.She quietly observed him,as he miserably let them take them both back be tooken into a portal that was opened and what surprised her was he didn't struggle.So,with a heavy heart,she resisted the urge to break free also.

Later that night...

"Jake,"Rose whispered softly to him as they sat with thier back's pressed againist the ceil wall and until then,silently.

But Jake didn't awnser her,his mind was busy swimming with thoughts.Thoughts like escaping,trying to plead with them again,should he have ever gone through with all of this in the first place.Things that only made his head throb atrociously and his heart feel like it was ready to pound out of his chest,as he awaited a verdict for all the charges brought againist.So much so,that he couldn't think of anything else.Still,Rose didn't let his lack of response or emotionless slump stop her from continueing on,

"I know what you did was risky,"She went on impartly,sighing as she struggled to say the next thing on her mind,"What I did was risky too.But you,you put you're whole rip on the line for me.And me.I was the one who thought I had a lot to lose.But,"suddenly tears of all she felt began to spill down her cheeks,as she continued to shout fluminatingly,"It was all my fault!I should have never put you in this positon Jake,I should have just never dragged you into this!You've given me so much.Sure,you were reluctant at first,but I was too."she sniffled slightly and without thinking,took Jake's and had smiled through her watery eyes,"You never gave up on me Jake.Not once,you kept you're promise.You're not only an awesome friend,one of the coolest boys I've ever met and the American Dragon...you're my only best friend.You've always been there for me when on one else has and you care so much,and for _that _Jake,I love you."

"I love you too,"Jake repeated automatically,as he turned to Rose with a beaming sensation,her words had lit a place within him and had almost made him forget about his future,"But I don't want to leave my other friends,"he admitted meekly,"Or my family,I love them too."

Rose thought about that for a moment and then said,"Why don't you just give up being the American Dragon?"

Jake mock-grinned to that and said airily,"You may have gotten some of down,baby.But not all of it,that's for sure."

They paused from speaking to each other for a while and putting thier backs to one another,settled into a surprisingly relaxed and thoughtful sleep.Although Jake was a little restless occasionally,he somehow eased back into the realm of sleep,as soon as he sensed Rose was near.Because tommorow would change everything and tommorow would forever decide the young Dragon's destiney.

Judgement day...

Jake awoke the next morning,only to gap in distress at the sight of him and him alone being contained in the long rows of ceils.He was about to morph into his Dragon form and bust out to find her whether they wanted him to or not,when he heard the familiar voice of his Mother and Sister.Normally,he wasn't always that excited to see them.However,this time around,he seemed almost elated they were there,

"Mom,Hailey,"he ran over to the bars and instictively threw his arms around his Mother's waist outside the bars,"You're here!"

"Oh sweetheart,"His Mother reached in too and gave him a quick squeeze,"We were so worried about you last night,"she pulled away then and looked into her son's eyes seriously,"You've been charged with a lot of things,Jake.This is very important to get settled."

"I know Mom,"Jake started to tell her quickly,standing up straight,"But no one's listening to me,"he glanced down at the stoned floor and muttered the next words grimly,"Not even Gramps would side with me.He's the one who told them where I was!"

"Jake,he cares about you."She argued with him defensively and then sighed reasonabley,"I'm sure he didn't intentionally give them all they know now,"but she went back to being more informative,"If it wasn't for that little Huntsgirl,maybe all this wouldn't have happened."

"Rose is a good person Mom!"Jake shot out at her angrily,his face glowering and eyes blazing,but he soon saw his Mother's petrified look and Jake could only sigh resentfully,"I'm sorry,"he whispered demurely,"I just can't believe all this is happening at once."

"Jake,"She placed a hand on his shoulder and used her other to raise his chin up slowly,"If she's really who you claim she is,prove it."

A Dragon Guard came to Jake's ceil at that moment and unlocking the door,led him into what appeared to be a courtroom filled to the max with Magical Creatures of all sorts.Some,Jake recognized.Like Leena,the oracle twins,lepercons,different sorts or sprites and pixie's,the troll and some unexpected ones like some of his past bad-encounters.With mixed feelings,Jake allowed him to take him to sit at the wooden box he supposively had to go in.From there,he saw that among the jury was his Grandfather and Fu Dog.When Lahoshi and his Grandson's eyes met,Jake only rejectedly looked away.But he looked over to see Rose just outside his stand,but she didn't smiled when he tried to smile at her,she only appeared to be mute and in deep concentration of whatever it was she was thinking.

"Order,order,"The Judge,a four-armed,human-like creature came before everyone and quieted them down upon his arrival,"You may be seated,"he turned to look regardfully at Jake,knowing from pervious rumors that he was very good at his job and that this was one of the first times people were starting to get upset over this and that,"American Dragon,you're being accused of joining up with this so-called Huntsmember,putting the last Phoenix at stake 'and' abandoning you're duties.Do you know that's rather serious son?"

"I'm not going to lie,"Jake faced the Judge with a confident air over his head but a strong understanding to his attitude,"There's no excuse for doing what I did to the Phoenix and her...unhatched kids.But I tried to fix it and I'm not trying to cover up anything.As for Rose,"he looked down at her with overwhelmed eyes,as she looked up and into his,turning back to the Judge,Jake went on fully earnestly,"When I first met Rose,I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.Gorgeous,a wonderful personality,popularity,everything.But her shadowy secret,was entirely different.I fought her as Huntsgirl,but knew her as Rose.But she was suspcious about a lot of things,anyways,the day I found out the truth.It turned my whole world upside down.I literally didn't know what to think anymore.But one way or another,she came back.She came back and told me she wanted to change,"he grinned in spite of himself,"And she has."

Ending result...

Jake and Rose had fought with all they had and so did all the ones who cared about Jake,as well as believed Rose.But in the end,the Dragon Council had won.All these things went through his mind,as he was being charged with all these things and was now being led to the ceil he would be spending the next 7 years.He had forgiven his Grandfather,said good-bye to his Mom and Hailey,phoned his friends and was now one his way to where he'd be living.However,he did feel truely guilty and would do some things over if he had a choice.But he didn't even say good-bye to Rose,which made him feel even worse inside.But although yearning to,he didn't resist them in the least bit.Only as he was being pushed into and locked up,didn't he noticed Rose in the window.

"Rose,"he sprinted over to it and slapped a hand over his face increduously,"What are you doing here!You want to get caught?"

"I'm not about to leave you like this,"Rose told him shortly,as she hastily started to kick off the bars that were easy to break off on the outside,"That's why,"she grabbed his shirt and yanked him out of the window,"I think we should go into hiding,not forever though."

Thinking about this,Jake pryed her hands off of him as he tried to think hard and fast.But then he realized,that although almost all Magical creatures had voted him not guilty,including Grandpa and Fu.That the Dragon Council would always have it out for him and he really wasn't running away.Just getting out of a bad situtation for awhile,just to maintain what he had going for him or not.He'd miss Trixie and Spud greatly and all the ones he really cared about also,but he knew it was the only way.So,without another second's thought,he took Rose's hand and they walked hand-in-hand up into the Mountains outside the Prison.

Up on a ledge,where both of them could see the sun start to set over a long time of debating and arguing,over all thier adventures and games together,over thier past and thier present and mostly,over the misplaced feeling of ever-exisiting destiney,something new emerged.Something wonderful inside both of them.They'd always miss thier past and would almost miss the ones they temporarily or more left behind.But as the orb of a pale red and yellow sun,sank lower into the splash of pink and violet that painted the south sky,they could just see a wonderous-looking firey figure with wings,gliding smoothly over the horizon with three smaller versions of itself following it.And as the sun dipped completely out of view,both tenderly kissed one time.

The end.

Thus,completes the first of hopefully a now-planned sequeal to come in,well,months to come I'm afaird.As I will be starting a new story soon and everything else happening all at once it seems,I won't have much time to plan for quite a while.But I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope to write again here.Well,if that's all there is left to it,then,adios muy amigos!

LP


	12. On our own time

**A/N:**What is up y'll?Hope everyone's having a good Christmas so far.Now,I know this seems...odd.But I'm addingtwo final,addtional ch's. to The Last Phoenix.Explaining things like when Rose and Jake looking for a place to hide away at,everyone's action to his dissapearance and then I will be posting one final chapter after this that will be the ending with Rose and Jake facing off againist someone consumed with pure darkness,someone...who I'm not about to reveal 'til next ch. sorry.Well,on with the ch!

Their very first day together on their own...

A crisp,cool breeze hung in the air and picked up enough to where it brushed againist Jake's face every few seconds but that wasn't the actual thing that made him restless.It was the thought that him and Rose were offical runaways and in serious trouble if they ever decided upon going back.His began to lift his lids slightly and a flash of dawn was spontanuous to reach his now partially opened eyes.Yawning with drowziness still clinging and holding onto him heavily,he rolled over on his other side to escape the daylight that was pullulating the whole stony grey cave with it's faint but strong whiteish-yellowish rays,

"Rose?"Jake whispered out to her in a low voice,not yet able to see her because the light was still streaming in like a sea of luminance,"Are you awake..."his eyes increased in roundness,as he bolted upwards and onto his feet,all he saw was empty cave floor,"Oh no...this isn't happening!It can't be."

"What can't happen?"

"Not again..."

"Not again what?"

"I can't believe this is for real!"

"Real _what_?"

Jake was about to mutter on again with how he thought Rose might have been captured,when he sensed a friendly yet impaitent presense behind him,taking a moment for to recover from his shock,he turned to see Rose standing four or five feet from him with her hair braided down to her feet and instead of seeing what she had been wearing the previous day,she was dressed in her Huntsgirl unifrom but had a white tank top from her long-sleeved green Ninja shirt and no mask of course,

"Rose,"Jake breathed easily,inhaling and exhaling with relief rising within him,"You're okay,"his eyes darted down to a long stick with some odd-looking fish caught on to it by long thin white strings off to the right of her on floor,"I guess you've been busy but why did you go out fishing for so long?"

She only mock-smiled at him,"Breakfeast,"was her causual response,as she shifted her weight a bit to allow him to see the high clustered up logs she seemed to carry with ease on top ofaslightly bulging arm,"Want to ignite it?We sort of rain out of matches last night."

Slightly mystifed by the weird way she was acting,Jake flashed her a smile and morphed into his Dragon form as the stream of daylight was lessening it's brightness.She only nodded back briefly,before setting down the the logs two at a time which only took her a few seconds which was surprising since she had gathered ten in all.Jake shifted back down to his human and the two sat about a foot from each other on a large boulder.Soon,despite Jake's unsureness about the fish for Breakfeast idea,the too had roasted the strange,silver-scaled fish and began to have what might have been all they ate for a while,

"It's all about conserving,"Rose told him discreetly,as she watched him take medium-sized chops of his every so often,"Because if were living like this,then it's time we started getting use to it.Get it?

"Well...getting it isn't the part I'm having trouble believing,"He told her grinningly,watching with amusement as she only plucked tiny pieces one at a time and plopped then in her mouth,"You don't look too hot,"the words came falling out all of a sudden,"Uh...not saying you're 'not' hot.I'm just say-"

"You're worried that I'm having seconds oppions,"She awnsered for him questioningly,her sapphire eyes lined with knowingness but she only let a contented smile cross her features when she saw that he was feeling the same way she was,"A bit,"she sighed wistfully,wishing she could turn time back around and maybehave approached Jake more heedfully,"I just can't shake the feeling their already looking for us."

Jake's smile vanished,"Yeah,I can't believe this is acutally for real and that I might never see my family or friends or..."he paused when he saw a very thin side wall of tears in one of her eyes,as he reached out and swept one of his medium brown hands right across hers,what he said next to her gently completely caught her off guard,"I know it's gonna be hard.But for right now,were each other's family."

"You're right."Rose replied in agreement,her spirits starting to lift,"But I don't think a cave is my number one place of choice to live for whatever time were out here,"she pointed out mendaciously,her eyes roaming over the top of the cave ceiling and then over at Jake's,"We need to build a home instead."

His jaw nearly dropped at her seemingly absurd suggestion,"_Build _a_ house_?"he repeated her words haphazzardly,both brows rose as he inquired with his mouth still agape,"You're kiddin' me...right Rose?"

"Kidding?"This time she repeated him quzzically but then smiled slyly when she hinted that one of his top abilities probably didn't include much building,"Well..."she began to tell him innocently,her cerlean eyes sparkling roguishly againist the rising pale pink and orange sun,her attiutude somehow between the Rose he always knew and the Huntsgirl he sort of wanted to forget,"I guess you could say that."

Jake couldn't help but smile after her warmly as she winked over her shoulder only once and gathering up her postions consisting of the spectre used to defeat Huntsman only two days ago,her still just barely damp cloths from before and her brown-leather knapsack,started towards the cave's opening as the still streaming light captured her in a whole different light.She was changing right before his eyes,still somewhat clinging to her old attitude she had yet to abandon but still showing the side of herself most memoriable to him.But as Jake himself got to his feet,he couldn't help but start to feel a sort of foreboding sensation.Yet he put it to the back of his mind instantly,when he saw the Phoenix him and Rose had saved in all her flare-blazed embodied self,Azarvion,along with her one foot tall hatchlings meeting them at the door.That's when he realized,the life he just so recently knew was not yet in the past.In fact,the past was waiting outside for him and maybe even Rose.Just plotting away,waiting for them to come out.

Meanwhile at Grandpa's shop...

Laoshi stared blankly at the now blackened glass orb that had lost it's one-hour daily magic showing powers a long time ago,which he had used to observe Jake as he had been suppose to watch after the Phoenix and her offspring.But now,because of the image of Jake not at his post,stories from one of the only known innerdimensional Magical cities and a pairing up with an otherwise thought as ruthless young Huntstress gung ho on slaying and selling creatures just like Huntsclan members before him had sent his Grandson for a seven year sentencing.Mainly on the basis because it was illegal to take a human to any Magical part of the world and to put the life of a gorgeous yet evasive last Phoneix,

"Have you been up all night staring at that thing?"Fu Dog's sudden interposement onto his thoughts caused Laoshi to leap up into the air in surprise and materialized his navy tail as gravity saw to it he return immediately,"Uh..."his canine companion chuckled nervously,"Sorry about that."

His coiled-up tail did one clean bounce like a spring and once then gave away,he plopped back down hard on the wooden chair he'd been sitting at all night,"Yes and you're forgiven,"the aged Chinese Dragon told Fu Dog wearyily,bags evident under his eyes from lack of sleep,"Anything on Jake?"

The six hundred-year-old Sharpi's ears dropped at the mention of Jake,"Nope,nothing on whether or not they were going to ease up on the kid,"he sensed Laoshi's pain,which was somehow between feeling like a traitor for exposing his honest,cocky but still cool Grandson over to the Council and angry for the sentencing he got,Fu told him assuaringly,"Jake'll be fine,you got to believe at least that much."

Laoshi only grunted rigidly as he placed index finger and thumb up to rub his temples feverishly,but the glass ball in front of that was suppose to be out was illuminating now.Gingerly,he reached down to tap it and jerked back when Counciler Adam's face appeared in it,"We have serious news for you Laoshi,"he told him with a note of suspciousness towards Laoshi in a distinct undercurrent to his voice,"You're Grandson has escaped.He and the 'former' Huntress have fled but were not sure where...however,once we find them it's not going to be like last time...Are you listening to me?"his voice was still evenly unsettled with a slight temper,"Jake Long is a wanted Dragon...well,he is now.Most of the Councilers and myself had good,heated arguement last night.The final decision was we were going to release him but by relieving him of the title American Dragon and put on parole.We were even thinking of compromising the young Dragon's relationship with the Huntsgirl,um,Rose.But that this has happened,I suggest you ready yourself and get involved withthe search for Jake and his Girlfriend."

To Be Continued shortly...

Yes,I will be showing what has happened to the rest of the Long family and J&R's face off with the baddest of the bad the...and that's where I draw the line!Unforunately,until real soon!

LP


	13. The tide has turned

**A/N:READ!**B4 reading...Loop hole alert...I'll explain briefly.See,in Beyond A Different Horizon (my last ADJL story) Laoshi gained a special ability,time-travel from his future wife (an Asian witch) Rhea.Anyways,he saw a glimpse into a future six years prior to telling Jake of what happened when he and the Dark Dragon first thought.Well,he told Jake in last ch. of Beyond A Different Horizon that the Dark Dragon had Time-Travel abilities too and so did Jake.So after Laoshi passed,Jake knew he had to go back to the past.Here's the catch,Laoshi described seeing Jake saving the world when everything was on the verge of the end of the world and the human race was about to be destroyed.Low and behold,I've decided to do something a little different in this chapter...

Continuing...

Jake was still feeling uneasy as he and Rose scaled the Mountains together,occasionally Rose would start in on what they should probably do to make all they were planning come through but Jake himself was caught up in his own realm of thought.Something's gonna happen...he kept predicting over-and-over again,the tight voice in his head was nagging at him and a strange feeling that eyes bore onto his back,made the usually laid-back Asian-American Teen inveterately turn his charcoal-brown eyes over one shoulder just enough to be able to make sure they weren't being followed,

"Are you even listening to me?"Rose's voice intruded on his current cycle of on-edge idiosyncrasies,her arms where crossed over her chest and she appeared to be waiting for him to have an explanation the moment he turned his eyes to her."Jake,you haven't heard a word I said...hav-uh,Jake,what is it?"she probed concernedly,when he turned abruptly to started walking the other way with his head tilted up a bit to examine some cliffs behind him."What are you so worked up about?"

"Someone's spying on us."Jake finally told her in a low,forthright tone,his narrowed as he called 'Eye Of The Dragon' to begin viewing the peaks of the Mountains more closely."I'm not sure what it is but I've been feeling this way all Morning,"he whispered to her apprehensively,snapping out of his Dragon sense and taking hold of Rose wrist,started to move forward hurriedly,"If we hurry we can cut them-"

"No."She told him brusquely,retracting back her arm still within Jake's grasp and turning him to face her."If there was one thing I was taught never to do,it was to back down from a fight..."her words now came out slightly more encouraging,as her face lightened."Whatever it is Jake,were in this together."

Jake grinned at her inducement."You're right,Rose.We can't just..."suddenly though his eyes shrunk in size,as a whirlwind of thoughts and memories poured into him at that moment,which were those of the next ten years,his relationship growing with Rose,Haley finding them and then them all defeating the Dark Dragon's Grandson,his Daughter and Rose becoming his wife,all of it came instantly to his mind like someone had slapped him."Oh shoot...I-I remember!That means this is the...Rose,get down!"

A blitz of black energy-based blast shot right about their heads,as Jake leaped forward and fell atop of her just in time to make a clean miss,everything was rushing at the speed of light as Jake felt his Twenty-two-year-old self starting to merge with his Thirteen-year-old self.Yet,as Rose was protesting under him and his head was still spinning rapidly,he managed to glare out angrily towards a smug-appearing Dark Dragon.The corners of his mouth were brought back inbelligerent grin,eagerness flooding his eyes as he gazed upon his second chance at defeating Jake.Suddenly though,Jake felt a jab in his side,not hard enough to injure or hurt him but enough to make him fall back onto his knees.

"What is the matter with you Jake!"Rose demanded instantly,now on her feet and with her hands on her hips as she was growing more impatient."Unless you had a good reason for that,I..."

A cruel,bellowing laughter made her freeze up."So...judging by the slightly differing look on you're face American Dragon,I would say you are surprised to realize that the time teleportation powers you attained from Laoshi have sent you back to what appears to be the very beginning of this fight,"his words pierced through the air and cut through Jake,who was still caught off-guard from the fact that his Grandfather had been somewhat off about foreseeing the past,so the Dark Dragon continued on with wicked amusement,"And yes...I now know all the tricks you and the former Huntsgirl will pull.I have been keeping a close eye on all you're little happenings,Dragon.From you're raising Phoenixes,to when you're sister slayed my Grandson,to when you had you're own child and so on and so forth..."

"You don't have any business bein'in the past 'or' present!"Jake shouted out to him boldly,although he saw Rose staring at him in confusion from the corner of his eye,he persisted the Dark Dragon as if he didn't know what he was talking about."Havin' alot of big things to say is only a piece of the puzzle,Dork Dragon."the line of his mouth stretched into smirk,as he finished jeeringly."As for what it all means...well,they say those who seem think mighty of themselves have mighty tiny self-esteems."

By now the Dark Dragon was look a bit offended and Rose was fuming from being left out in the dark.And Jake didn't blame her either,he would too if he didn't know what was going on and was being thrown into a very unpredictable situtation.Because now that their plan for Jake to return to the past seemed to be a flop,the Dark Dragon had been aware that his rival's knew of his blast-to-the-past scheme and with Rose breathing down his neck for answers didn't make it any easier for him.Though it suddenly occurred to Jake that although there had been a mishap,this was actually pretty perfect.He had caught the Dark Dragon before he had succeeded with even beginning his reign for total world domination and extermination of the Human race.Now all he had to do was convince Rose of this and ward of the Dark Dragon,before anything else was decided about the course of his life.

"You have to trust me Rose..."Jake told her slowly,shifting his vision on her and taking her in features in as though he wanted to get a good picture of exactly how he remembered her,"You have to trust me enough to know that though we've already made some errors in the past,it's not everyday we get a second chance,"he enclosed her fair-skinned,delicate hands in his,never letting his eyes slip away from hers even though he could clearly sense the Dark Dragon behind him,"A chance that I want us to take together...cause even though we already started,I want to do the right thing and the best thing for not only mostly you but for the rest of my family too...do understand,Rose?I can prevent them from hurting,in more ways then one and I know we've already decided on this but...I need you're help.We're the world's only hope."

A few weeks later...

Y'know what...life is really messed up sometimes.Here I was thinkin' I was goin' to some past where everything would outta whack and disarray.But I guess I got back just in time,because now not only can I get back to the time period of the Twenty-10's but I'm also starting to forget fragments of me and Rose's life together raising Phoenix's.Though their being well tooken care of,I still feel worked up inside about not getting to see of Cassie was alright or not...as it turns out I think Sky will be born whether or not I was here to begin with yet that doesn't mean it's any easier keeping my future from my family.I told Rose and Gramps (yeah,G' wasn't suppose to be here in the past but I guess he was wrong again),speaking or Rose...she's doin' alright.I told her some about the future and I think she believes me.Yes,we defeated the Dark Dragon.Work as one,he brought him down.I don't know about Haley and her future threat and/or friend Alex...but I know I'll be there for her whatever happens.For some reason,I can't remember the last ten year of my life anymore.It even makes me teared up a bit knowing my little girl might not be born,because although I still love Rose,were sort of not as a close as we were before.She'll still be there if anything goes wrong but were not into the whole relationship much.I knew we were very in sync with one another over the last decade but that closeness isn't very keen anymore.Trurtfully,this is the way I want it.I want Rose and I to get an education now that we'll be in High School after this summer,I want my family and the Magical World to live without thinking I was some sort of low-down rogue.Also,I've noticed alot of my,uh,mature adult habits are kindin' slippin'.It's hard but I get by,usually these days I hang out with my friends or talk to Rose on the phone...she's out visiting her Grandparents in Paris for about a month this summer and she'll come back to live with her Aunt soon.But as for me remaining the American Dragon or not,even after all the trouble we've caused,the fact that there's already been two American Dragons (not many know though),after I and Rose have defeated both Huntsmen and the Dark Dragon (although I get a strange feeling about the Huntsmen still being around) and even though we willingly gave ourselves up...

Jake paused from typing his own personal memoir on the computer,Rose had suggested it after he had commented about a week afterwards when he'd mentioned it was though getting over all the time gaps in his life.Still,he hadn't told her of their Daughter and still thought it was the best idea for now...though he had to keep reminding himself every single day in order to keep her alive and looking at the picture Rose had given him so long ago when she had first seemingly transferred and the whole mess had began helped.Taking in and out a quick breath,he launched himself around a few spins and leaped off as his Mother was calling him for dinner,

"Comin' Mom,just give me a sec!"

He started to walk towards the door but something pulled him back to his seat at the computer.Something.Luring him to take a seat and keep typing.So he didn't resist and returned to it for only a few more seconds.Just long enough to smile at the fact that he had actually completed his compensation and confirmed to himself by trying...

No matter what happens,the American Dragon lives on forever...

The End.

Well,until the second season starts...BTW,if this was a little disappointing,I'm sorry.But I want to prep myself for a new project I'm going to be working on fairly soon.C yaz!

LP


End file.
